1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device displays information of images or characters using light generated as holes and electrons, which are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively, are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED devices have been widely used due to the properties thereof such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness and low power consumption, for example.
When the OLED device is used in an electronic apparatus such as a smart phone, a microphone for inputting sound signal may be further disposed in the OLED devices. However, in a conventional OLED device, an additional space is typically provided in the OLED device to receive the microphone.